


agony

by estherroberts



Series: tma femslash week [3]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, references to eye trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estherroberts/pseuds/estherroberts
Summary: tma femslash week day 3, prompt was hurt/comfort
Relationships: Georgie Barker/Melanie King
Series: tma femslash week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598668
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: The Magnus Archives Femslash Week 2019.5





	agony

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first time ever writing these two! they are so adorable, i didn't want this week to go by without writing them at least once

georgie gets up from her chair in the waiting room and paces back and forth for the eighteenth time. 

they haven’t let her see melanie yet. 

she collapses back into her chair with a thud, earning her a glare from the other family in the room. 

she wishes she knew what the hell was going on. 

—

“can i see georgie now?” melanie asks, and then corrects herself, almost chuckling. “i mean. can georgie visit now?” 

“is she family? a spouse?” 

melanie wishes she could see the nurse’s face, because judging her tone is near impossible. “not... really.” 

“we’ll have to transfer you to another room.” 

“they all look the same to me.” melanie allows herself a chuckle this time. she can almost feel the nurse rolling her eyes. 

“how’s your pain?”

she clutches her chest. “i’m in AGONY!” 

“seriously.”

“actually i was in, quite a bit of pain, really, but i think um... whatever drugs you’ve given me are starting to kick in.” it’s an absolute lie. the elation from beating the Beholding is the only thing preventing her from screaming in actual agony. 

“hm. perhaps we will move you, then.”

—

“ms. barker? you can see her now. but please, keep your visit brief.“ 

georgie leaps out of the chair and throws her arm around the nurse. “thank you, thank you, thank you!” 

she tries not to break into a run as she follows the nurse to melanie’s room.

melanie sits propped up on the hospital bed, surrounded by pillows and a large bandage wrapped around her head and eyes. she looks so small. georgie sits down at her bedside and says, “hello,” in a voice that betrays her emotions far more than she intends. 

“ _georgie_.” melanie sticks out her hand in the direction of georgie’s voice. “you’re here.” 

georgie takes her hand. “how are you?”

“kind of bad, actually,” melanie whispers, “if you can imagine.” 

georgie laughs. “i can’t, truly.” she has so many questions, namely, _why?_ but given that something has felt different since she walked in the room, she has some guesses. 

melanie squeezes her hand. 

georgie squeezes back. “hey.”

“hey?”

“is this a bad time to ask you some questions?” 

melanie shakes her head. “is uh... the nurse...?”

georgie glances up. they’re alone, and she tells melanie so. 

“okay. go ahead.” 

“are you free? from the institute? from the eye? is that... what this is?”

“mhm.” melanie grins. “oh god, georgie. i’m so free.”

georgie grins too, and raises melanie’s hands to trace her lips so she can feel it. “my second question is, are you okay?” 

“it hurts. a lot. but i think... i think i will be.” she sighs. “especially now that you’re here.” 

georgie blushes. she’s grateful melanie can’t see it, and then feels guilty for the thought. “that brings me to the third question.” 

“hm?” 

“what are we?” 

melanie laughs. “georgie, georgie,” she whispers, “why don’t you kiss me and find out?” 


End file.
